


Tricher

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Sora et Riku font soixante trois parties de jeux vidéos. En entamant la soixante quatrième, sous les soupirs blasés de Riku, ils débattent sur l'importance de la victoire et surtout sur la façon de l'obtenir. Gros délire.





	Tricher

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Trois heures et demie. Ça faisait trois heures et demie qu'ils jouaient. Sora voulait gagner la partie, mais Riku réussissait à le battre à chaque fois. Le jeune maître de la Keyblade voulait absolument gagner au moins une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Malheureusement ce n'était pas pour cette fois car l'argenté venait de remporter la partie encore une fois. Il soupira, connaissant parfaitement la suite des événements.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas arrêter ?  
-Non ! Je veux te battre !  
-Sora, ça fait 63 à 0. Faudrait voir à t'avouer...  
-Non! Je te battrais! Je vais réussir!  
Riku soupira. Il aurait bien voulu le laisser gagner, mais la seule fois où il avait essayé, Sora l'avait vivement réprimandé, car monsieur voulait gagner à la loyale.  
-Tu m'as déjà battu plus d'une fois. Tu as battu Maléfique, Xehanort, Hadès, Oggie Boogie, Ursula, Jafar, Shan Yu, Scar, Barbossa et tous ses pirates, des milliers de Sans cœur, tu as battu presque toute l’Organisation XIII. Tu ne peux pas accepter que tu ne gagneras pas cette fois ?  
-Je te dis que je vais gagner !  
Riku soupira et pesta contre sa tête de mule de meilleur ami. Il enleva machinalement une mèche de cheveux trop longue de devant son visage. Sora le regarda faire et eut une idée lumineuse. Oh oui, maintenant, il savait comment gagner.  
-On n'en fait une dernière ?  
-Sora...  
-Juste une !  
-Si tu veux, dit Riku d'une petite voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait assez. Mais c'est la dernière.  
Sora sourit en hochant la tête. Si son plan marchait, il n'aurait pas besoin d'une autre tentative, de toute façon. La partie venait de reprendre et Riku, comme les soixante-trois fois précédentes, venait de prendre l'avantage. Au moment où Sora allait perdre encore une fois, il se tourna vers Riku et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Effet garantit. Riku trop choqué, par ce qu'il venait de ce passé, cessa de faire bouger son personnage et Sora gagna la partie.  
-Gagné ! Hurla Sora en se levant. Yeah !  
-Tu... T'as triché ! Dit Riku tout rouge.  
-On s'en fiche ! C'est la victoire qui compte !  
-On s'en fiche, hein ?  
Riku se leva et attrapa Sora pour le placer sur son épaule.  
-Tu vas voir qui va s'en foutre, maintenant.  
Il l’emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé.  
   
Quand sa mère revint deux heures plus tard et qu'elle demanda pourquoi Sora marchait bizarrement, Riku lui répondit vaguement qu'ils avaient trop joué à la console.  
-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi toi tu ne marches pas bizarrement ?  
Riku sourit.  
-Parce que j'ai gagné.


End file.
